No One Will Take You
Ok, hi, I'm new. This is my first story! It's called No One Will Take You, and it's based off an animus with a protective big brother. Please comment and have fun reading! Adopted by SHNS! Part one "Help!" I heard Lily scream. I raced to her hammock, where I knew she was having suntime. "What's wrong?" I said as I landed. "Someone is here," she said, panting. "I felt them. I felt how much they wanted to destroy me." she whimpered. See, the thing is Lily and I are half RainWing, half NightWing. I can see the future, and she can read minds. She's also an animus. "Are you sure?" I said. "Oxeye," she whispered, as if the trees were listening. "I heard ''him. He said, 'Now it is time to strike.' " I looked in the trees. I whispered to Lily,"Use your magic to find out who he is." She picked up a twig, her scales drenched in green. "Tell me who wants to assassinate me," she told the twig quietly. She dropped the stick so I could see, too. Slowly, the words ''Darkmessenger ''sprawled on the small branch. "Who is that?" I asked her. She shrugged. Then a humongous NightWing leaped from the trees, landing on my tiny sister. "NO!" I screamed, and tackled him off Lily. He scratched my jaw with his unusually large claws, and I bit his neck. "I could melt your face off!" the attacker lept off me. Holding his talons out, he said, "Try me." I aimed for his face, and spit venom at him. It landed on his eyes, and he started screaming, "No! I'm melting! I never should have attacked RainWings!" He flopped to the rainforest floor. Then I heard chuckling. "No, I'm not dead. I wouldn't have attacked a couple of dangerous RainWings without ''this." He got up, and pointed to a necklace. It had a gold string with a black-as-night jewel in hanging from it. The last thing I remembered was Lily's screaming face. I woke up in a dark cave in chains. I look up with Lily's face right above mine. "Finally you're awake!" They knocked me out too. I woke up with a NightWing called FutureSeer yelling at me. He told me to get my stupid lazy RainWing butt up and to enchant some things." She rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. "Wait," I said seriously. "What did you enchant?" "I enchanted a pebble that made one of Darkmessenger's enemies die every time he touched it. And a necklace that made his scales invincible. And also a bracelet that made him able to crush a single dragon if he touched one. No biggie." My jaw was hanging open. No biggie?!? My four year-old dragonet sister didn't know anything! "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her. "Yes, yes I do." She agreed. "Oh, nevermind. They've probably already thought of that. Did they ask you to enchant something so you wouldn't be able to escape?" "Oh, yeah! It was this bracelet. As long as someone was wearing it, I couldn't escape." I sighed. How were we going to get out of here? Suddenly I had a really good idea. "Oh yeah! You can pretend to be dead, and then they'll throw you out! And you can get a big army to rescue me!" But then she looked troubled. "What if one of them can read minds?" she asked. "Oh, I'll enchant this stick to tell me!" She whispered something to the stick, and put it down. The words engraved on it said no. "Oh yeah!" Lily said excitedly. "The NightWings here are all adults. That means when they were hatched, they were in the volcano." "Yeah! like dad!" I exclaimed. We're the dragonets of Queen Glory and Deathbringer. Shinegirl here. Quick pause. Just so you know, I'm not on here very often. So I'm not going to be updating the story very often. But if you like my story, which I hope you do, then please check often for my edits. Continuing the story! "We have to find a way to get rid of that bracelet," Lily said. "Maybe we can enchant it to float to us?" She pick up one of the pieces of the broken stick. Then a flash came into my mind. A small room, with a young SeaWing with pale green scales reading a scroll. There's a knock on the door. The SeaWing doesn't even look up from his scroll as a large NightWing enters the room. "Hello, Beta," the NightWing says as he makes his way to the SeaWing. "Have you finished your homework?" The SeaWing looks up, startled. He starts screaming. He gets up from his scrolls and starts running. The NightWing pulls a knife out of a bag he has around his neck then he slowly starts following the screaming dragonet, chuckling. To be continued! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)